TES Part I: The Beginning Of It All
by Laromak
Summary: It starts off a bit slow, but the story picks up. There is a notable change in when I typed it. The Prologue was written later than the first chapter. It was given the PG-13 for a few graphic scenes. (R+R too!)
1. Prologue: Battelfield Clan Pikachu

Prologue  
  
Empres lies on the ground, dying. She cannot deny it any longer; she had been defeated. The intense heat burns around her as she lies on the ground in a pool of blood. The cries of the dying and the death cries of the more fortunate can still be heard in the distance and up close. Empres once heard that when you die your sins pass before your eyes. If that had been true, Empres would be lying on that cold steel for what would be an eternity. Her magic had failed her at the worst possible time. And to make matters worse, she had run out of arrows. If only she could employ the use of her curative magic… if only.  
  
At the time of her suffering's end a being appeared in front of Empres, and Empres found that she could stand up. Doing so, she looked down and saw her body lying peacefully on the ground. The horrible wound was barely visible due to her armor. From above, she could see what had failed when her magic ran dry: her armor was poorly repaired; almost as if it were purposely done so. She though back to the armory deep within the peaceful confines of her private island floating far above the Eden like sanctuary of Clan Pikachu. The giant castle, the underground laboratory, the tower; all of which she would never see again. She wondered how CP would get along without her.  
"HEY!"  
The shout snapped Empres back to the present and to the mysterious figure before her. The figure had a brown cloak over its body, a shining crown barely visible under the hood. A barely concealed tail stuck out from under the back of the cloak. The figure appeared to be young.  
"What is your name, stranger?"  
The figure smiled at Empres and waved its hand. Suddenly Empres was back on her island; all of her dead friends were here too. The figure threw off its cloak and a beautiful woman was revealed. The crown shone gloriously now that all of its beauty could be seen. A sapphire was set in the crown's center. The woman's armor was made of crystal and a silver cloak was flowing in a breeze that only the woman could feel. A blaster was set at her side, in a jeweled holster. Verily, the woman was royalty of some type.  
"My name is Eryone. When your magic failed you, it was transferred to me. That was only five minutes ago to you, but to me it was seventeen years ago, when I was two years old."  
"By what means did you travel to my death site? I saw no time machine nearby and I was on the verge of inventing a PTM, but I was called to this fateful battle instead."  
"In my time, your PTM technology is so advanced, that it is placed into infants of royalty. I, of course, had to have it surgically implemented just before I came here." An uneasy silence followed in which Empres digested this information. "I suppose you are wondering why I came here."  
"Yes, that is one of the thoughts on my mind."  
"I am here to hear your story and record it to time. In my time you are only a name in a long book of casualties and survivors. Your name is honored as one of the lead fighters. You were given the honorary title of a General for your death."  
Empres looked a bit sad that her story was never told to kids growing up. "What will you do with the story when you gather it?"  
Eryone looked a bit shaken by the question, she had hoped that Empres would not ask the question. "I will place it in the annals of Clan Pikachu's library of this time period. My generation will grow up knowing your story."  
Empres seemed to be pleased with this answer and began to tell her story.  
"It all started long ago when a little girl named Susie and her birth mother were standing in a field with a helicopter approaching…" 


	2. Chapter 1: The Meadow Meeting

Part I  
The Beginning of it all  
Chapter 1  
The meadow meeting  
  
  
The helicopter was getting closer and closer by the moment. The little girl clung tightly to her mother's leg, not wanting to get in the helicopter, knowing that she would never see her mother again. The mother looked down at the girl and smiled. She picked the girl up and hugged her tightly, as the helicopter landed not ten feet away. Several men and women, all wearing white jackets, exited the helicopter. They all stood at attention as a shadowed figure walked from the helicopter.  
  
Accompanying the shadowed man were several people all wearing the same uniform--black clothes with a single "R" stitched to the front. The shadowed figure spoke with the only two people that weren't wearing a black uniform. The two mysterious figures reached inside the trench coats they were wearing and each retrieved a small canister. The shadowed figure approached the little girl and her mother and bent down to the little girl. He spoke to her in a tone that made him sound friendly, almost is if he were her best, adult, friend.  
  
"Do not be afraid little girl. I swear upon the honor I carry that no harm will come to you." Said the shadowed figure, half-cooing. He then took the girl's mother to the side, out of the girl's hearing range, five feet or so, and spoke with her. "You do realize that your daughter is never going to see you again. You still wish to let us augment her with the necessary enzymes to fight the rare disease she has contracted?"  
  
"With my husband missing in the Orange Islands, and no way for me to get a job, this is our only choice." The girl's mother explained. "You are going to pay me for this right?"  
  
"Oh you will get your payment alright, you will get paid back," the shadowed figure mockingly said. "You will get paid in full!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You will see…" The shadowed figure turns to the side and calls for one of his agents. "TOMAS! GET OVER HERE!" A trench coat wearing, suspicious looking man walks up to the shadowed figure. The shadowed figure hands Tomas, the trench coat-wearing guy another canister. The three of them walk back to the little girl, who is investigating the nearby grass for dandelions. The mother picks her child up and embraces her in a final hug and kisses her on the cheek. The mother's eyes are filled with tears as the child is carried from her.  
  
The little girl yells out, as she is carried into the helicopter, "GOODBYE MOMMIE!" After the shadowed figure enters the helicopter the various scientists bow to the woman and enter the helicopter. The door closes and the engine starts up. The mother hides her face in her hands and begins to cry. The helicopter lifts into the sky and turns to the east. The mother looks up and begins waving to the helicopter and wishes she could see the little girl again.  
  
The agents from earlier, which held the canisters, approached the girl's mother from behind. They nodded to each other and opened their respective canisters. One contained a syringe, and, the other contained a vial of liquid. The first agent drew the liquid from inside the vial while the second held the vial. The second agent then grabbed the woman, one hand over her mouth and the second hand restraining her hands.  
  
The first agent jabbed the syringe into the woman's neck and injected the altering liquid into her system. The woman's body immediately fell limp and no longer struggling to get loose. The two agents pulled more liquid from the vial and then finished injecting her with the altering liquid.  
  
The two agents ran off to catch up with a transport copter, leaving the woman for dead on the ground where she was dropped just before they ran off. Long after the transport copter left, a shadow fell across the woman's face. A low hiss that could've been "Slassssssssh" was heard over the woman. A creature that seemed to have yellow spines all over its brown back crouched over her, and, using its oversized claws, grabbed her and took her to the closest city, Vermillion City. 


	3. Chapter 2: The World from Above

Chapter 2 The world from up above  
  
The little girl was placed on a bed in the helicopter; to sleep while the trip to the island lasted. She slept for half an hour and woke up, curious about her surroundings.  
  
Looking from her position on the bed she notices that several of the uniformed gang members were standing by the door of her room.  
  
Looking around some more she notices that the bed she's on is the upper bunk of a set of bunk beds.  
  
These beds were lining the walls to the back of the helicopter. She crawls to the edge of the bed and tries to climb down-but to no avail.  
  
The bed apparently is blocked by a force field.  
  
Looking from her vantage point she sees several chests at the foot of each bed.  
  
She hears the whining sound of hydraulics and looks at the door to see something tan rush in the door.  
  
She crawls to the edge of her bed and looks down at the giant cat.  
  
A strange meow comes from its mouth.  
  
"Purrrr?"  
  
She wonders what this creature is, but before she can ask the cat its name, the hydraulics sound repeats itself and the shadowed figure enters and calls to the cat.  
  
"Persian, come here. C'mere Persian"  
  
The little girl watches the cat walk to the shadowed figure, and she jumps back in surprise when the figure looks straight at her.  
  
"Do you like my pet Persian? It is a giant cat that can only speak its own name" The figure asks The girl  
  
"Perrrsian?" The cat asks of the Girl  
  
The little girl smiles  
  
"Can I get down from this bed? I would like to explore the plane" The little girl asks  
  
"Why, certainly. Feel free to explore. But you might want to put your shoes on first, the floor is cold to anyone not wearing shoes."  
  
The little girl climbs down from the bunk and runs to the door to retrieve her shoes. After some trying she ties them properly and is ready.  
  
"Ok, ready!"  
  
"Follow me, please"  
  
The little girl obediently follows. She stops at the first window and hops up on the cushioned bench to look out.  
  
"Wow we're flying so high" The girl comments "What is your name sir?"  
  
"Giovanni. What is yours?"  
  
"My name is Susie. Pleased to meet you Giovanni"  
  
The girl performs a curtsey and Giovanni smiles at the girl.  
  
"Shall we continue the tour?"  
  
"Lets"  
  
The pair barely gets five steps before Giovanni is paged  
  
Static Sir  
  
"Giovanni here"  
  
Static we have static oblem static ientists static ebel static.  
  
"WHAT?! THE SCIENTISTS HAVE REBELLED?"  
  
Static Yes static who's ther static Hey static gun do static Gunshots come over the radio and several bloodcurdling screams are heard  
  
Static Sir  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Static Rebellion static steer copter away static too dangerous for landing static seized the helipad static brandishing rifles static -- A long silence follows the last message-- static GET static OUTTA HER static -- More gunshots are heard-- static  
  
Giovanni, this is the head scientist, Bill.  
  
We have seized new island and have taken the scientists still loyal to you hostage, or killed them. If you know what's good for you, LEAVE THE VICINITY OF NEW ISLAND IMMEDIATLEY. Bill out!  
  
A long silence follows before Giovanni moves. He turns around and finds Susie not beside him. He calls the head medical officer  
  
"Justin"  
  
A voice is heard over the Cell Phone  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prep little Susie for an operation. I have an idea on how to reclaim New Island" 


End file.
